02 The Welcoming
by Miss-Euphoria238
Summary: An attempt led by Mae and the Twins to welcome Silver doesn't go as planned. And Silver is caught in an embarrassing moment, while the chemisty between Silver and Caius meets a boiling point. Most characters in this chapter are my own


Hell couldn't get any better than this. My nine-by-twelve prison cell of a bedroom was probably the best place in this god forsaken nightmare. After just being attacked by an unfortunately handsome man named Caius, I was escorted around and showed various rooms by an eccentric yet seemingly lazy man, whom very much looked like a woman, named Komui. After our long journey around this castle-like place he finally showed me to my room, wouldn't luck have it that just as I was entering my room Caius happened to be leaving his room, which is two doors down from mine. Huh. What a big, fat, dung-covered joke. Of course he glared something fierce at me becasue I smirked at him, but I mean come on. For a man that was supposedly so skilled and feared he sure didn't stand a chance against me. I mean what if I had been an Akuma...

No. I was never going to compare mself to those beasts again; those vile, disgusting, beasts. My skin sent a violent shiver down my spine that shook my body. In response to the shiver my stomach growled louder than I've ever heard it growl before. But that's to be expected I suppose. My supplies had run out two days before I arrived and I had run out of money way before that. So unfortunately I hadn't had anything to eat in two days. Suddenly, there was a light knock on my door.

"Um... Excuse me. Miss Silver? May I come in?" A soft, timid voice called.

I sighed heavily, walked to over to open the door, and scowled at the short, frail looking girl standing before me. She was silent for a moment and only stared up at me with wide eyes.

"I um... I'm supposed to escort you to the dining hall. Komui wants to talk to you again." She stammered.

I grunted. "And why didn't Komui come get me himself?"

"Um... I um... I'm not sure. Please just come with me." The girl said and looked as if she was going to burst into tears.

I was silent for a moment before gesturing for her to lead the way. She walked quickly and quietly, as if she was afraid I was going to attack her. I smirked and had to hold back a chuckle. I wonder what Master Kain would think if he knew I had just arrived and already I had them scared witless. Exorcists. Ha, what a joke.

After a moment I had realized what I had just called _him_ and the saliva in my mouth turned bitter. I repressed a gag. How could I ever think of that horrid man in such a way? I grunted and balled my fists. Suddenly the girl flung herself across the hallway and threw her arms up to cover her face.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" She shrieked.

I sighed at her and shook my head at the floor.

"You... You mean you're not mad? You aren't going to hurt me?" She said, straightening her posture.

"Girl, tell me your name."

"My name is Mae, Miss Silver. I'm a Finder."

"Well Mae, tell me why you are so nervous around me? I haven't given you a reason to be." I said taking a step toward her as she took a step back.

"Well... It's just... You see, you kind of make everyone nervous."

I shook my head at the floor again. "And its because of this mark between my collar bones right?"

"Um... That's kind of the reason. But mostly it's because you took down Caius so easily and no one has ever done that before. But the really scary thing is no one even knows how you did it." She paused and stared at me while I raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean one minute he was attacking you and then you told him to stop and he actually listened. It really freaked everyone out."

I let out an annoyed sigh. "Mae if I tell you how I did it, you aren't going to go and tell everyone, are you?"

"No, Miss Silver. I won't tell anyone, promise."

I pulled up the sleeves of my Black Order uniform to expose my clear glass, diamond and crystal lined knives that were strapped to my forearms. Mae gasped at the sight of them, I smiled at their pure beauty.

"These knives contain my innocence. That's why keeps the glass from shatering when I throw them and the diamond and crystal laced on the blade enables them to cut through just about anything; even an Akuma."

"But I thought you said you controlled more than just the one innocence?"

I frowned. "The black pentagon at the base of my throat is a curse given to me by an Akuma. When the Akuma cursed me, he mixed his own blood and a piece of innocence to complete and strengthen the curse." I paused and swallowed hard. "Before I was cursed I was known in my town for having the most beautiful singing voice anyone has ever heard. Many people would pay to have me sing for them. But now because of my curse, my voice is a weapon. When I sing a command my opponent must obey, no matter what."

Mae was silent for a long time. "Oh Miss Silver, that is such a sad story. I'm so sorry."

I scowled at her. "Yeah, well that's what happens when you get mixed up with an Akuma." I snapped and began to walk away.

We continued to walk in silence. I regretted telling her about my past, after all my past was my own. My own memories, my own secrets, my own everything, and she certainly didn't deserve to know anything about me. But no matter how much I regrettted it, it wouldn't change anything. I had already told her one of the most shameful things in my entire life. Just great, wonderful, splendid.

Soon we stopped in front of the doors to the dining hall. Mae turned and lightly smiled before gesturing for me to enter. I pasued, sighed and opened the doors to the dining hall. Instantly, my eardrums burst from my skull as they were greeted by a very loud, very obnoxious _"Welcome to the Black Order!"_

My body froze in the middle of the door way as I took in my surroundings. There were a little over two dozen people standing behind a giant table filled with a variety of different foods and in front of a colossal banner that read _"Welcome Silver!"_ and almost everyone had on a huge, cheesy grin. Everyone except one person that was, and that one person was none other than, Caius. He was leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and staring at the ground. Huh. I mean honestly, the man needs to grow up and get over the fact that a girl kicked his ass without even touching him. What a joke of a man. As I stared at him and pondered over why he even bothered to show up at all two short girls bounced over to me.

"Ohmygosh hi!" They both said at the same time.

I quickly averted my gaze and looked down at the two girls. I nearly gasped at the sight of them. They were twins obviously, but they were unlike any set of twins I had ever seen. They both had bright green eyes and a very pale, milky complexion. They were both very short and thin. Yet the odd thing was one girl had pure white hair and the other had the darkest shade of black hair I had ever seen in my life.

"Hi hi! I'm Ivory!" The white-haired girl said. "And I'm Onyx!" The black-haired girl added. "And we are officially your biggest fans!: They said at the same time.

"My fans? Why?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Uh duh! Because you beat Caius' butt, silly!" Ivory said.

"Yeah and Caius is just a big meanie face!" Onyx added.

"Speaking of Caius, we saw you staring at him. You don't have a crush on him do you? You better not because than we couldn't be your fans, not-uh, no sir! Oops... I mean ma'am!" Ivory said as she bounced up and down and giggled.

"What has the world come to? They're letting children in the Black Order!" I said and quickly glanced over at Caius, he was staring directly at me. I quickly moved my eyes back to the twins.

"Hey! We are so no children! We are thirteen years old!" Onyx said.

"Yeah which means we are totally teenagers! And we also kick some Akuma butt!" Ivory added.

"So don't go and treat us like babies just because we are the youngest ones here!" Onyx concluded.

I sighed and said barely over a whisper, "Yeah, wouldn't dream of it." Then walked over to where Mae had wondered off too, both of the twins on my heels. I could hear them giggling and squealing over cute boys and the way Caius' face looked after I kicked his ass. Huh. As if this place couldn't get anymore agonizing, two hyper active, completely immature teenagers had to be thrown into the mix. How utterly wonderful.

"You could have at least warned me that these... _things_ would attack me and attach themselves to me like leeches." I motioned to the twins as I spoke.

Mae smiled lightly at me and shrugged. "I'm very sorry, Miss Silver. But they do adore you for knocking Caius off his high horse."

I glanced back at Caius, his eyes hadn't left me and I glared slightly at him before turning my attention back to Mae.

I sighed before speaking. "Listen this was nice of everyone. But right now I would rather be alone. So if you don't mind please excuse me. I'm going to go unpack some things before going to sleep." I turned and began to walk away before Mae had a chance to respond, and thankfully the twins were busy gawking at the boys to notice that I was leaving. Before I walked out of the dining hall I took one last look over my shoulder at Caius, his ice cold blue eyes locked with mind and I elt the world melt away. There was something about this man that made me feel weird inside. He made my stomach do back flips and my heart flutter when he looked at me, even though I knew nothing about him. I did know I should be mad at him or at the very least feel guilty for humiliating him in front of almost everyone. But instead I felt a bit triumphant and oddly attracted to him at the same time. God, what a fucking joke that was.

The walk back to my room was long and slow. I nearly got lost once because all of the doors to the rooms look alike, thankfull I had remembered to count that I was the third door to the right on the second floor. As I entered my room I immediately started to unpack the few things that I had brought with me, which consisted of: extra clothes, a few framed pictures, an expensive clock my grandmother had given me, my ebony violin, and my journal. I quickly folded and placed my clothes into my dresser, placed one picture on my dresser, one on my nightstand, and the last two I hung on my wal. before placing my clcok on my nightstand I studied it a bit. I know it must have cost my grandmother a fortune. It was square and solid white glass with god that laced the edges. Red and pink roses were painted on it, making it beautiful. Finally, I placed my violin on top of my desk and my in the top drawer.

After everything was finally in its place, I laid down on my bed and glanced at my clock. It was already a little past eight thirty. I decided I should turn in early and began to shut my eyes, trying to force my brain to turn off. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop my thoughts from shouting inside my head. And every time I closed my eyes I could see those ice cold blue eyes piercing hrough my heart and soul. I sighed. I was being ridiculous. Just because someone stares at you deson't mean they have feelings for. Besides, I'm not even sure what my feelings are for him. Sure he is extremely handsome, but let's face it, the man is a complete asshole, and not to mention very arrogant.

I grunted loudly and rolled over again. I tossed and turned a few more times before I deided to give up on the idea of getting to sleep. I looked at the clock againa dn was shocked to see it was nearly two o'clock in the morning. I sat up quietly, grabbed my violin, and walked out the door. For a moment I paused outside my door, not sure exactly what I was doing. It was two in the morning, everyone expect me was asleep, I was dressed in a very revealing, very short, black silk night gown, and I was hold my violin in the middle of the hallway. After a second of condieration I walked to the railing and peered over the edge. On the floor below there was a little bench in the middle of the room that got direct rays from the moon that were spilling in from the skylight above.

Slowly, I walked to the floor below and sat on the bench. I was used to having trouble sleeping and usually playing the violin and singing helped me get to sleep. But ever since I got cursed I couldn't sing a word without someone being controlled by them. Luckily, a few months ago I had found a way to sing without anyone being controlled by my words. Just for a moment I lifted my head back and let my long, deep auburn, hair fall across my back as I let my face soak up the sweet rays of the moon. Gradually I lifted my gorgeous violin and placed in between my shoulder and chin. It only took me a heartbeat to decide what to play. Instantly, my fingers began to move in the familiar pattern and my body fell into perfect rhythm. My vocal cords acted on their own, knowing when it was their cue to begin. I sung clear and high notes. The notes coming from my violin reminded me of a peaceful spring afternoon with tall swaying grass and a clear sunny sky while my voice was the drifting breeze blowing through the blooming cherry trees. After a few minutes, my peaceful, wordless, lullaby ended and I sighed as I placed my violin on my lap.

Suddenly, clapping filled the air around me. I gasped and looked up. Nearly everyone that had been in their rooms on the first two floors were now standing at the railing staring down at me. A few were clapping lightly and whistling. My cheeks lit ablaze as I noticed Mae, the twins, and Caius was also among the people watching. I stood and placed my violin in front of me, trying to cover my exposed thighs.

"I'm sorry for waking you all." I called and hurried toward the hall where I would be out of their view.

I walked back to my room slowly, hoping everyone would be back in their rooms by the time I reached mine. Thankfully, my plan had worked. By the time I reached the seond floor everyone had gone back inside their bedrooms. I let out a sigh of relief and tiptoed past the first two doors until I reached my own. Just as I was about to enter my room some one cleared their throat. I froze and turned toward the noise. Two doors past my own Caius stood in the shadows, making it hard to see him, but I knew he had been standing there waiting for me. I took a step toward him and he stepped toward me. the tension between us was nearly visible now that we were only a few feet away from each other. It was embarrassing to be standing so close to him with so much of my skin exposed, especially since he had just witnessed the extremely humiliating event downstairs.

"You are very talented." He said, breaking the silence and my inner babble.

"Thank you." I said simply.

We stood there for a few moments without saying a word. Our eyes locked with one another. I could feel my body wanting to lean toward him but I didn't dare move another inch. After all, I really had absolutely no reason to be feeling the things I did so I was sure he didn't feel the way I did. Suddenly, and all too soon he broke our gaze. He hung his head slightly, cleared his throat and turned to walk away. I felt my heart sink a few inches as he reached for his door.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out before I could stop myself, I just didn't want him to leave yet. No mater how hard I tried to make myself seem like I was made of stone, I was still a girl. And I still had a weaknes for blue eyes and brown hair.

He smirked a bit and turned so I could only see half his face. "Don't be, because next time you won't beat me so easily." He paused and gave me a crooked smile. "Goodnight, Akuma."


End file.
